Sandals of varying shapes and styles are routinely worn by individuals as they are not only regarded as a light, open, and comfortable form of footwear, but they are also frequently regarded as a stylish form of footwear. Indeed, it is not uncommon for one individual to own multiple pairs of sandals of varying colors and styles such that the individual can readily select a pair of sandals that will be suitable for a particular outfit or occasion.
The majority of sandals that are currently available are comprised of a one piece base with an attached strap that engages the foot of a wearer in various locations to thereby secure the sandal on the wearer's foot. However, these sandals are routinely manufactured with the straps in fixed locations along the base of the sandal, thus making it impossible to place the straps in alternative positions, and also making it impossible to replace the strap such that it can be exchanged and matched to a particular outfit or occasion. In this regard, alternative designs for sandals have produced sandals where the straps may be removed and exchanged as desired. However, these alternative designs have produced sandals where the straps are still secured to only a few locations on the sandals and, consequently, individuals must still purchase multiple pairs of sandals in order to have multiple styles of sandals. Accordingly, a sandal having a strap that could be easily exchanged without changing the base of the sandal and that could be positioned at various locations along a single base would be highly desirable as such a sandal would provide an individual with the ability to construct a number of alternative sandal styles without having to purchase multiple pairs of sandals.